


Like Snow White but Gayer

by normcorearthoe



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M, True Love's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, poison apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normcorearthoe/pseuds/normcorearthoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was just a fun drabble prompt i did for my blog memelordvoldemort.tumblr.com but I thought I'd post it for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Snow White but Gayer

Jay knocked on the door to Evie and Mal’s dorm. Evie opened it, smiling. “Hey, Jay! Just warning you, Mal’s working on some spells and potions, so don’t touch anything unless you feel like falling asleep for a hundred years.” She made a fake serious face. Jay laughed. “Oh, so she’s finally trying the poisoned apple spell?” Mal may have chosen good, but she still was deeply intrigued by dark magic. She had been excited all week to try out the famous sleep spell, spending hours in the library reading up on its effects and making sure she had everything she needed. “She gonna use it on anybody?” asked Jay. “No, she’ll probably toss it after. It’s more the achievement of completing the spell, you know?” Jay didn’t really know, but he wasn’t going to judge. 

“I did it!” The excited yelling came from the bathroom, where Mal had set up a cauldron and the floor was littered with papers and vials the ingredients had been held in. Mal ran out holding up an apple. “Look!” She grinned, letting Jay and Evie inspect the fruit. It looked like a regular apple, shiny and red, rather enticing really. Jay leaned in closer, wanting maybe just a bite… “Woah there!” Mal quickly pulled the apple away. Jay blinked, no longer tempted. “What just happened?” He’d known the apple was poisonous, but he’d still wanted it. “It’s part of the spell,” explained Mal. “It makes you want to eat it. Makes it extra dangerous, see?” “That’s why we’re not taking it out of the room, right Mal?” Added Evie, giving Mal a look as she set the tempting item on Evie’s sewing table. “I guess, but what if Chad likes apples? He’s still not off the hook for hurting my girl here.” Evie giggled, kissing Mal on the cheek.

The door opened and in walked Carlos. “Hey ladies!” he cheerfully greeted the happy couple. He smirked at Jay. “Hey, hot stuff.” Jay knew that Carlos was joking and smirked in response, but the tease still made his heart twinge in a way he tried to ignore. Carlos looked over at the sewing table. “Oh, cool! I didn’t have breakfast this morning.” The other three whipped to face him, Mal screaming “WAIT!”- as Carlos picked up the poisoned apple and took a bite. He looked around at his friends curiously. “What?” Evie sprang into action, grabbing the apple from his hands and throwing it in the trash. “Carlos, that was- um, you know how Mal was making a poisoned apple?” “Uh, yeah-” Carlos paled. “I don’t- this isn’t-” he turned to Mal, the expression on her face telling him that no, this wasn’t a joke, then back to Jay, fear apparent in his eyes. “Please, don’t let me die, I don’t want to-” he stopped, his eyes rolling back into his head. Jay caught him as he fell.

The three stood for a moment in shocked silence, finally interrupted by Mal. “What did I just do?” she mumbled. She turned to Evie. “Evie, what did I do? What did I do?!” she began sobbing, burying her face in Evie’s shoulder. Evie looked at Jay with serious eyes. “Can you take Carlos to your dorm? Give us a minute.” Jay nodded, feeling numb. He looked down at Carlos, limp in his arms, breathing but not moving. How did this happen. Everything had been fine two minutes ago. Why Carlos? Jay knew the spell could be broken by true love’s kiss, but Carlos wasn’t in love with anyone. He would’ve told Jay. Maybe it would be enough if someone loved Carlos-- he shoved the thought away. He didn’t want to think about it, especially now. It felt selfish. Jay stood up, carrying Carlos out of the room and down the hall.  
Jay set Carlos down on Jay’s bed- gently, so gently. He carefully lifted the boy’s head to put a pillow under it (his brain said that it didn’t matter if Carlos was comfortable or not if he never woke up, but Jay did it anyway). He sat carefully on the edge of the bed, looking at his best friend. He tried to calm himself down by telling himself it was going to be okay as he watched Carlos inhale and exhale slowly. He really did look like he was just sleeping. Jay looked away. It was going to be okay, they’d think of something. Failure was not an option.

Evie knocked, then let herself in, followed by a somewhat calmer Mal (Jay noticed, though, that she wouldn’t look at Carlos). “Okay,” started Evie. “I don’t know if we should let this get out. We aren’t really supposed to do magic-” she looked at Mal, who looked like she might cry again- “Not that it’s your fault, sweetie. But I don’t want you to get in trouble. Plus, those kids, Audrey and Chad and the rest, would use it as a great excuse… so we don’t want to go to fairy godmother. The spell is broken by true love’s kiss, so is there anyone the Carlos might love?” Jay swallowed. “He danced with Jane after the Coronation a few weeks back,” muttered Mal. Shit, that was true. Jay felt a selfish pit form in his stomach at the memory. “That’s true!” responded Evie. “Thanks for reminding me, Mal. I’ll go get her!” the blue-haired girl rushed out of the room.

Mal stood, staring at the ground. Jay could tell she still was feeling horrible. Jay and Mal didn’t tend to be emotional, at least not towards each other, but she was his friend. He would at least try. “Mal,” he began. She looked up at him, starting to speak. “I’m- I’m so sorry, Jay. I know how much you care about him, and it was stupid of me to do such a dangerous spell just because I wanted to see if I could. Um.” She stopped, biting her lip. “I thought it was cool,” Jay said, without meeting her eyes. “He should have asked first anyway. He’s stupid like that.” He smiled awkwardly, looking over at his friend. “And hopefully Jane can bring him back, anyway. I’m sure they’ll be a great couple.” You don’t mean that, said his brain. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Mal. She leaned in slightly, looking worried. “I hope so, but I don’t think she’s his true love, Jay.” What? She looked like she was about to continue when Evie and Jane walked in. 

Jane gasped, looking at Carlos. “Oh my god, you weren’t kidding.” She looked at Mal. “So, uh, I have to kiss him?” She looked slightly sheepish. Mal nodded. Jane walked over to Jay’s bed where Carlos lay as Jay got up and moved to the desk. “Well, um, wish me luck, I guess? Here goes nothing.” She leaned down and chastely gave Carlos a peck. They all stood, looking at the unconscious boy expectantly. Nothing happened.

Jay flooded with disappointment and panic, but the worst feeling was the twinge of relief in his chest. They weren’t in love. Jane, on the other hand, began tearing up. “I’m so sorry you guys. I guess I don’t -um-” Mal interrupted, looking far more calm than she had before. Jay could tell she had an idea. “It’s okay, Jane, thank you for trying. Just, um, don’t tell anyone, okay? We’re trying to fix this on our own.” Jane nodded, hurrying out the door. Mal’s smile turned serious the moment the girl left the room. She looked at Jay. “Evie and I are gonna go back to our room and figure something out.” She walked up to Jay, surprising him with a hug. He was confused at first, seeing as he and Mal weren’t usually very touchy-feely friends, until she discreetly whispered to him,“I think… maybe you can help him.” She gave him a look before walking out with Evie, closing the door behind her.

What did she mean? Carlos was his best friend. Jay knew there were some emotions he  
felt regarding him that were probably more than platonic, but true love's kiss meant true love on both sides.

He glanced over at Carlos, lying on Jay’s bed silently. Jay moved closer, gazing down at the boy’s face. He was really sort of beautiful, he thought. Jay’s eyes traced idly over Carlos’ freckles, but his heart was pounding. Was he about to do this?

He thought back to Carlos staring at him, looking so terrified. He remembered Carlos going slack, plummeting towards the floor before Jay caught him. What if Carlos never woke up? Jay didn’t know what he would do without him. He’d looked ahead at his future at times and just always assumed Carlos would be by his side, experiencing the ups and downs with him. And then Jay realised that definitely crossed the line past just liking somebody, and huh, maybe he loved Carlos a little bit. But he knew the spell wouldn’t be broken unless Carlos loved him too, unless it was true love, and even though he had no idea if Carlos did love him back he was willing to find out. So, he decided, here goes everything.

He sat on the edge of the bed, lifted Carlos’ head gently, and kissed him. It didn’t last very long, but it was sort of nice, if a bit weird. When he pulled away and looked down at Carlos, though, he still lay there, unmoving. Jay knew it. He knew it wouldn’t work, why would he think it was enough just for him to love Carlos? It had to be true love, Carlos had to love him back. Jay began to cry, something he would never do around his friend normally, tears falling onto Carlos’ shoulder as he help his limp friend close.

Suddenly Jay heard a cough. And felt Carlos move. He jerked away, staring at Carlos and probably looking rather tearstained. He felt naked, being seen like this. But- if Carlos was awake- 

Carlos looked at him, slightly confused, and Jay could feel his eyes tracking the lines the tears had made on his cheeks. Carlos seemed dazed for a at first, like he didn’t know where he was, like this was a dream (to Jay it may as well have been) until everything flooded back and he grinned. “I knew you’d save me.” And Jay laughed, relieved and elated and so very in love in that moment.

It was then that Jay gave Carlos their second true love’s kiss, and, for the record, it put Snow White’s to shame.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys! if you like this go check out A Trickster, an Ex-Thief, a Queen and her Royal Advisor, my multichapter fic! more chapters means more jay and carlos B)


End file.
